


Notable Things (that are all about Hank)

by feltshadow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I'm full of mushy fluff, M/M, i need somewhere to let it all out ey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltshadow/pseuds/feltshadow
Summary: Certain things stand out to Connor, notable instances that he registers, logs away for safe keeping. It just so happens that all of these moments are because of Hank Anderson.





	1. Tug

Connor drives Hank to madness this way, hovering over him, practicing his kissing technique with one hand tangled in Hank's hair, gently tugging, fingers flexing against Hanks scalp as he grinds against the human in no hurry.  
And Hank was cursing at first, impatient, fucking androids with inhuman stamina- he's not young anymore- but at this point he's stopped using sentences, only low groans and soft murmured curses as he finally went lax. They breathe the same air between kisses. Connor pulls, focusing intently on Hank's expession as he lets out a shuddering breath that ends in a guttural moan, and Connor thinks he's never seen anything quite as beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank's shaggy hair is like, BEGGING to be pulled. Combined with the fact that he's probably not a man used to intimacy and relationships, I predict that pulling his hair has a 73% probability of success in a bedroom setting.


	2. Have a Seat

"Sit on me?" Connor suggests, a wide eyed look in Hanks direction, chin tilted just a bit down so that his gaze creates a puppy dog effect that has an average 85% success probability for Hank complying to his requests.  
Connor can easily slip into Hank's lap, likes to be in a position where he has all of his attention. A good position to rock down against him, onto him, let Hank rest easy because Connor likes putting in work for Hank.  
But, Connor getting Hank to settle onto his own lap? It doesn't come naturally to the Lieutenant, he moves stiffly, awkward. Hank obviously has never been in a relationship or dynamic that would warrant this kind of position, uncomfortable vulnerability that he's offered up, hesitant and unsure, but he does it for Connor and that in itself makes his thirium pump output kick up a notch. 

Hank has that pinched expession on his face that Connor has come to identify as what Hank does when he's out of his depth, and so Connor leans in the kiss him senseless, touch everywhere he can, hold Hank close, so that there's no doubt that the human is right where Connor wants him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy Hank pls sit on me knob


	3. Neat

Connor likes to present himself neatly. Perhaps something a bit like pride driving him to do it, a part of his programming.  
Straighten out his cuffs, fix his tie, be professional and impeccable as he was meant to be. So he supposes, it's a stark difference to Hank when they have an opportune moment for intimacy. Connor watches Hank watch his hands, deft and sure, tugging his tie undone, pulling his own clothes off with efficiency and just a bit of tasteful flare. Observing Hank's eyes dilate, the bob of his adams apple as he swallows, and Connor's lips twitch into a smirk, pleased by his reaction. Hank huffs, amused, when Connor throws his shedded shirt behind him without looking, followed soon by his slacks. 

Sometimes (or every time, Connor admits), being messy in this way is deeply more pleasing than being perfectly put together will ever be- Especially with Hank here as his sole witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue Connor intensely ripping off his clothes while keeping eye contact


	4. Headspace with no head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa this doesn't quite follow the theme or writing style of the others but hrrnnghh I'll just. M.

Hank is so obstinant and prickly, it's hard at times to figure out what he wants, because he's focused on what Connor wants. He's not a selfish lover. Quite the opposite. He rarely voices his desires, instead giving subtle looks and ticks that leads to Connor analyzing him with all the intensity of a crime scene. 

Hank can somehow tell when he does that, so Connor learns how to introduce things he thinks Hank might like. Subtly. 

He's capable of subtlety, despite what Hank says.

One lazy afternoon when Connor asks Hank casually, a bit softer than his normal speaking voice, asks- "Will you get in your knees for me?"

It's not something Hank hasn't done before, but this is different. Connor sits on the edge of their bed, there's pillows beneath Hank's knees and he's suspicious, wondering if he's going to be here a long time.

But his fucking android, Connor, doesn't ask for a blowjob like he expected. He has Hank in his sleep clothes, shirt and boxers, casual and soft. He pulls him forward and leans down to kiss Hanks face all over, cradle hits jaw and his head. And yeah, it's weird at first. But it's nice...? There's nothing to fight against in Connor's touch and affection, and Hank sinks under without word, with soft breath. 

And before he knows it, Hank is slipping into headspace lead by caresses, strokes as unerring and sure as Connor's grip on his gun. 

He nearly falls asleep like this, on his knees. When he comes to half an hour later, he's grumpy and awkward, acting as if Connor tricked him into it, when he didn't know what the fuck that was.  
Or maybe he does know, but Hank refuses to acknowledge it just yet.  
He's wary. "The hell did you learn how to do that?" 

And then Connor's little smirk comes out. The quirk of hus lips, eyes squinting into a fucking adorable expession, and Hank finds that he doesn't quite care enough to hear Connor's reply, pulling him into a kiss instead. 

Connor makes it for ache in Hank's knees by giving him a leg massage that night. Then a full body massage. Then- 

 

......well. After a happy ending, Hank is willing to try other things that Connor suggests in the future. 

 

Connor counts it as a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't uhhh stay in one pov and I'm all over the place but yes, here have this


End file.
